All the Way Home
by TVchick08
Summary: Yes, it was a Merry Christmas indeed. NATHEN & MEVA.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** All the Way Home  
**Author:** Britt  
**Rating:** PG for now, may get up to PG-13 in later chapters  
**Summary:** Yes, it was a Merry Christmas indeed.  
**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine and it sucks. I really wish they were. Especially Chris & Neal, but we won't get into that right now. :-D  
**A/N:** I have no idea what inspired me to write this. The title came from the song "Let It Snow", but the idea just popped into my head. So here it is.  
**A/N2:** Hope everyone has a happy holiday, whatever it is that you may celebrate.

---

Natalie Durant sighed as she walked through the doors of the NIH, her coat pulled around her tightly. It was Christmas Eve for God's sake, and here she was, at work, and early. Sighing again she got in the elevator alone and waited for it to get to her floor. Once it stopped she got out and headed to her office where she found Eva and Kate standing inside, examining a vase of what appeared to be roses.

"What's going on?" She dropped her purse and keys into the chair by the door and stopped in between the two women.

"Someone sent you roses." Eva replied.

"I can see that." Walking over to the vase she examined it and when she didn't find a card she sighed.

"There's no name on it or anything." This time it was Kate and Nat couldn't help but chuckle.

"I can see that too." Looking up she noticed the two women staring at her. "What?"

"There a boyfriend hidden somewhere that we should know about?" The smile on Eva's face grew and Nat just shook her head.

"Go back to work." Sitting down she switched her computer on and sighed. "They probably got sent to the wrong person. Are you sure they weren't meant for you Eva?"

Eva laughed and sat down on the edge of the desk. "Miles claims he's never even heard of this place." Fingering the wrapping on the outside of the vase she smiled, "Besides, he knows I prefer white over red."

Nat smiled and shook her head, knowing that even Miles had sent Eva the roses there would have been a card attached. "Thanks guys, but really, you can leave now."

After a minute of silence they both took the hint and left, Kate pulling the door to behind her. Natalie sighed and looked over at the roses, _there were quite beautiful, _she thought, and instantly felt bad for the person who didn't get them and should have. Shaking her head she turned back to her computer and continued to work, hoping that the day would pass quickly and the holiday with it.

--

_If you want more chapters and don't wanna be left hanging hit that little button at the bottom of your screen that says **REVIEW**. Because if you do I'll give you more, if not, then your gonna be left wondering what happens. Deal? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** All the Way Home  
**Author:** Britt  
**Rating:** PG for now, may get up to PG-13 in later chapters  
**Summary:** Yes, it was a Merry Christmas indeed.  
**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine and it sucks. I really wish they were. Especially Chris & Neal, but we won't get into that right now.  
**A/N:** I have no idea what inspired me to write this. The title came from the song "Let It Snow", but the idea just popped into my head. So here it is.  
**A/N2:** Hope everyone has a happy holiday, whatever it is that you may celebrate.

---

At a quarter after eleven in the morning there was soft knock on Nat's door, but before she could answer the door opened. Miles, with a rather large teddy bear in his arms, was on the other side and Frank and Eva were standing behind him.

"This was just delivered for you." The voice was muffled by the giant animal and she couldn't help but laugh at the image in front of her.

"Miles?" Nat stood up, moving to sit on the edge of her desk, "You can set the bear down now."

Dropping the animal onto the couch Miles took a deep breath and looked up at her. "Someone's either got a secret admirer or a very weird stalker."

Shaking her head she moved to the couch and examined the bear. "Was there a tag with it this time?"

Just as she finished Frank handed her a small white envelope with her name written neatly on the front. "This was dropped off with it."

Taking it from his hand she looked up and found all three of them staring at her intently. "Do you want to see what it says?" They all nodded and she smiled, gently tearing the back of the envelope open. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled, 'Have a Beary Merry Christmas.' Was printed in red letters and below it was a Starbuck's gift-card. She handed the card to Eva who just laughed.

"It could have done without the 'Beary', but next to that it's rather cute." She then handed the card over to Miles who just laughed.

"Whoever it is knows you well." He than passed it on to Frank who just chuckled before setting it down on her desk.

"Any idea who it's from?" Eva asked.

"No." Was all Natalie replied with before sitting back down at her desk. "You guys wanna leave now? I have a lot of work to do." They all groaned as they walked out the door, none of them really wanting to do any more work. Sighing she looked over at the teddy bear and smiled, he was actually quite cute if she got over the fact that she had no idea who he was from. Shaking her head she turned back to her work, knowing that worrying about it would do her no good.

--

_reviews are always nice :-D_


	3. this is the way i see it

Here's the way I see it. And I'm not fooling around anymore folks!

You read it, **you comment it!** Otherwise I will not post any more chapters. So if you don't wanna know what happens next than that's fine. But if you want me to ever add any more chapters to this you must leave comments.

I'm sorry if I sound mean or upset, its because I am. This is getting absolutely ridiculous. 122 hits and all I have are 3 comments. Seriously people.

**NO COMMENTS, NO MORE STORY.**

Think you can do? I sure hope so

Sincerely,

Brittany


	4. Chapter 3

Title: All the Way Home  
Author: Britt  
Rating: PG for now, may get up to PG-13 in later chapters  
Summary: Yes, it was a Merry Christmas indeed.  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine and it sucks. I really wish they were. Especially Chris & Neal, but we won't get into that right now. :-D  
A/N: I have no idea what inspired me to write this. The title came from the song "Let It Snow", but the idea just popped into my head. So here it is.  
A/N2: Hope everyone has a happy holiday, whatever it is that you may celebrate.

---

Throughout the day more and more random gifts continued to arrive, and as the day came closer to ending Nat's office came closer to overflowing.

"Okay if one more thing is delivered to me I swear someone is going to get injured." Nat groaned as she made her way through her overcrowded office and to her desk.

"I think it's kind of sweet." Taking a sip of her coffee Eva laughed when Nat tripped over another stuffed animal.

"Sweet? Eva, these could be from some rapist, or a serial killer for all I know." Sighing she slammed her door shut and leaned against. "Couldn't they have had the dignity to send the stuff to my house?"

"Yes, but you aren't at home to receive them now are you?"

"No, maybe that would have been a good thing." Running a hand through her hair she looked down at her watch. "We only have an hour left, why don't you and Miles head home?"

"No Nat, you're not staying here all alone on Christmas Eve."

"But you two shouldn't have to stay here because of me." Smiling at the younger women she patted her on the shoulder, "Besides, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for that big Christmas dinner with his family tomorrow?"

Rolling her eyes she moaned. "You just had to remind me of that?"

"Sorry."

Laughing Eva leaned back against the wall opposite Natalie's door. "Are you sure you don't want us to stay?"

"Positive."

"Okay? But remember, you're welcome to come over after you get off, no use in spending the night alone."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

Eva smiled and gave Nat a quick hug. "Merry Christmas."

"Same to you." She hugged her back before pulling away, leaning against her door once again.

After pulling away Eva took off down the hall, waving excitedly over her shoulder before turning the corner.

Nat shook her head and smiled, wishing she could be as much in love as those two on Christmas Eve.

--

**reviews please :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Title: All the Way Home  
Author: Britt  
Rating: PG for now, may get up to PG-13 in later chapters  
Summary: Yes, it was a Merry Christmas indeed.  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine and it sucks. I really wish they were. Especially Chris & Neal, but we won't get into that right now. :-D  
A/N: I have no idea what inspired me to write this. The title came from the song "Let It Snow", but the idea just popped into my head. So here it is.  
A/N2: Hope everyone has a happy holiday, whatever it is that you may celebrate.

**Note: This chapter is all Meva. Short and sweet, but I had to throw in some actual action between the two**

-----

Five o'clock was way to early for bed, especially on Christmas Eve, which led Miles to wonder what kind of errands Kate really had Eva running. Stepping out of the shower he poked his head into their bedroom and found her curled up on her side, eyes closed, still dressed for work. He shook his head before drying off and pulling his pajama bottoms on, smiling when he heard her call his name. "Bathroom." He called back, hoping that he had heard her.

"Did you take a shower already?" Obviously she hadn't moved from the bed or she would have noticed the steam on the mirror and the clothes that were littering the floor.

"Yeah." He stepped out of the bathroom and turned the light off, pulling his shirt over his head as he did so.

"You should have waited for me." Her eyes were still closed and he couldn't help but smile at how childish she looked.

"I would have but you were out of it." Placing a gentle kiss to her lips he smiled when she opened her eyes, reaching up to tangle her hands in his wet hair.

"Shower again?" She kissed him hard, making it hard for him to answer.

"As much as I would like that idea I don't think we have time." She groaned when he pulled back and he kissed her nose. "The kitchen still looks like a bomb went off in there and we aren't even done cooking."

Laughing she leaned her forehead against his. "But you're families gonna be here for the next three days."

"I know." Placing another kiss on her lips he smiled, "Later, I promise." With that he pulled back and made his way into the hallway.

"I'm gonna hold you too that." She called, laughing when she heard him run into something. She sighed and slowly moved out of bed, making her way into the bathroom where she ran into a pile of dirty clothes. "Miles!"

"What?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to put your clothes in the basket? Not around it?" He didn't answer and when she heard something fall she just shook her head and smiled. Picking up the clothes she put them in the basket before letting hers join them.

Fifteen minutes later she stepped out of the bedroom in a pair of sweat pants and a long-sleeve shirt, her hair pulled into a messy pony-tail. When she finally made it around all the junk in the hallway and into the kitchen she couldn't help but laugh. For there was Miles, laying in the middle of the floor covered in flour. Smiling she reached down to help him up only to have him pull her down on-top of him. "The cookies can wait." And with that he kissed her passionately, running his flour covered hands through her hair, making sure that they would both be in need of another shower.

---

**reviews are always nice. thanks**


	6. Chapter 5

Title: All the Way Home  
Author: Britt  
Rating: PG for now, may get up to PG-13 in later chapters  
Summary: Yes, it was a Merry Christmas indeed.  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine and it sucks. I really wish they were. Especially Chris & Neal, but we won't get into that right now. :-D  
A/N: I have no idea what inspired me to write this. The title came from the song "Let It Snow", but the idea just popped into my head. So here it is.  
A/N2: Hope everyone has a happy holiday, whatever it is that you may celebrate.

**here's the chapter you've all been waiting for :)**

---

Looking at the clock on her wall Natalie sighed, she had been here for twelve hours and still hadn't left. Running her fingers through her hair she sighed again, burying her face into her hands. She sat that way for a few minutes before she heard what sounded like rocks hitting her window. Shaking her head she thought that maybe she was losing her mind, but when the sound continued she decided to check it out. Slowly making her way over to the object in question she opened the blinds and looked down. At first she didn't see anything but once her eyes adjusted to the dark she saw a figure standing on the front sidewalk. She was about to turn away when the figure looked up, the face being a very familiar one. Smiling, she waved before quickly letting down the blinds and grabbing her coat and purse.

After shutting off her lights and putting her coat on Nat practically ran downstairs, hoping that she wasn't just seeing things. When she finally made it to the door she threw it open and ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. Not expecting such a reaction Stephen was caught off guard and stumbled a bit before wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I missed you." She whispered against his neck.

"I missed you too." He sat her down slowly and pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too." She smiled before moving forward to wrap her arms around him again.

Holding her close he smiled and placed a kiss to her hair. "Did you get my gifts?"

Pulling back she laughed, "That was you?"

He held his hands up and smiled, "Guilty."

"Uh." She pushed him back gently, taking a hold of his hands as she did so. "I thought I had some sort of stalker or something."

"Well if that's what you wanna call me." Again he smiled, this time placing a kiss on her nose.

"Did the others know?"

He nodded and gently tugged on her hand, pulling her with him towards the car.

"Those little rats."

He laughed and opened the door, practically pushing her inside, "I told them not to say a word."

"Evil." She smiled and he squeezed her hand before shutting the door.

Opening the door to the back seat Stephen climbed in and quickly tied a blindfold around Nat's eyes. "Don't panic."

"Why would I? I'm with you." He kissed her head and moved to the driver's side. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"No really? I thought we were just gonna sit here in the parking lot."

Chuckling softly he put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

----

reviews are nice :-D


	7. Chapter 6

Title: All the Way Home  
Author: Britt  
Rating: PG for now, may get up to PG-13 in later chapters  
Summary: Yes, it was a Merry Christmas indeed.  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine and it sucks. I really wish they were. Especially Chris & Neal, but we won't get into that right now. :-D  
A/N: I have no idea what inspired me to write this. The title came from the song "Let It Snow", but the idea just popped into my head. So here it is.  
A/N2: Hope everyone has a happy holiday, whatever it is that you may celebrate.

--

A few minutes later Nat felt the car stop and heard Stephen get out. Seconds later the passenger side door opened and the blindfold was pulled off. Stephen stepped back and allowed her to exit. Once she did she looked around and realized that they had pulled up to a park.

"Stephen?"

"Yes."

"What are we doing here?"

Reaching behind her he shut the door and then pressed the button on his keychain to lock the doors. "I wanna show you something." He whispered, his mouth right next to her ear, breath hot on her neck.

"And what would that be?" Placing a hand on his chest she moved it down until she could loop her fingers through his belt.

"Something." Placing a kiss to her neck he ran his fingers along the hem of her jeans, lightly touching the skin of her stomach.

"Mhm." Smiling she tried to pull him closer. "Can't we just go home?" She winked and he swallowed hard, pulling away.

"Not yet." He said quietly as he started walking away.

"Please." She pleaded, keeping a hold on his hand.

"No." Yanking his hand free he continued to walk away, looking back when he didn't here her footsteps behind him. "You coming?"

"I guess." Sighing, she crossed her arms over her chest and followed.

They walked side by side for a few minutes before he reached over and took her hand in his, pulling her close. "I can't stay long, only a few days."

She shook her head and smiled slightly. "I didn't expect you to be able to stay."

They grew quiet again, still walking hand in hand threw the park. After a few minutes they stopped and he covered her eyes again. "We're almost there."

Shaking her head she let him lead her a few feet ahead and then stopped.

"Step up." He whispered, placing his free hand on her hip. They made their way up the stairs slowly and once they were at the top he moved his hand down to rest on her shoulder. "Surprise."

--

**reviews please :-D**


	8. Chapter 7

Title: All the Way Home  
Author: Britt  
Rating: PG for now, may get up to PG-13 in later chapters  
Summary: Yes, it was a Merry Christmas indeed.  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine and it sucks. I really wish they were. Especially Chris & Neal, but we won't get into that right now. :-D  
A/N: I have no idea what inspired me to write this. The title came from the song "Let It Snow", but the idea just popped into my head. So here it is.  
A/N2: Hope everyone has a happy holiday, whatever it is that you may celebrate.

--

Opening her eyes Nat looked out and saw that from where her and Stephen were standing she could see the whole city. It was lit up, the lights twinkling right along with the stars. Smiling she put her hand over her mouth as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"This better than going home?" He nuzzled her neck, placing a light kiss under her ear.

"Just a little." She whispered, turning around to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." She smiled and he kissed her nose lightly. "I didn't get you anything. I didn't think you'd be home so," before she could finish he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"It's okay. Just having someone to come home to is gift enough." She smiled and he kissed her again. "I got you another present."

"Stephen, haven't you already given me enough?"

"I've been gone for almost two months, that's a lot of time to make up."

"But that doesn't mean that you have to buy me a ton of presents."

He chuckled a little and reached down into his coat pocket, pulling out a large velvet box with a red ribbon tied around it. "Open it."

Taking the box from his hands she looked up at him and smiled. "Stephen?" He just nodded his head and she looked back down, pulling up the top of the box. When she finally had it opened it revealed a gold necklace with five diamonds in the center. Doing her best not to cry she looked up but Stephen was gone. Looking back down at the box she used her other hand to wipe away the tears.

"You know, there's a ring that would look really great with that, but there's kinda a little problem," Hearing his voice behind her she turned, only to find him kneeling behind her, the ring box held firmly in his hand, "you kinda have to say 'yes' before I can give it to you."

She shook her head, the tears increasing, and somehow managed to choke out, "What am I saying 'yes' to?"

He laughed, taking her free hand in his, "Marry me?"

Not knowing what to say she just nodded her head and smiled. "Yes."

"Good." Standing up he gently slid the ring onto her finger and pulled her close, kissing her passionately. When the need for air become evident he pulled back and wrapped his arms around her, "You guys can come out now."

At the sound of clapping Nat pulled out of his arms and turned around, only to come face to face with the closet thing to family she had. Laughing she covered her mouth and turned around, burying her face in Stephen's chest. The clapping died down and she pulled back, shaking her head in the process.

"You guys were in on this?"

"Not all of it." Miles replied, "It was Jack's idea to have him throw rocks at your window."

The group laughed and Jack shrugged his shoulders, his cheeks reddening a little. "Guilty."

"They all did a very good job of hiding it though didn't they?" Stephen questioned as he reached out and ruffled Jack's hair.

"Yeah, Frank didn't even squeal this time." Kate laughed at Eva's comment and the look on Frank's face just made her laugh even more.

"That was my doing." Kim said, "I didn't tell him until he had already left work."

Natalie laughed and leaned back against Stephen. "Now what?"

Kate was the first to respond and she smiled as she did so. "Now we go home and open presents."

"And eat!" Jack said as he followed her down the stairs, Miles, Eva, Kim, and Frank trailing behind him.

Natalie laughed a little before turning back to Stephen. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead lightly and wrapped his arms around her. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too." This time she kissed him first, pouring all the passion she had into it. Yes, it had been a Merry Christmas indeed.

--

**reviews please**


	9. Chapter 8

Title: All the Way Home  
Author: Britt  
Rating: ah. Its no longer PG kids. This chapter is M  
Summary: Yes, it was a Merry Christmas indeed.  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine and it sucks. I really wish they were. Especially Chris & Neal, but we won't get into that right now. :-D  
A/N: I have no idea what inspired me to write this. The title came from the song "Let It Snow", but the idea just popped into my head. So here it is.  
A/N2: Hope everyone has a happy holiday, whatever it is that you may celebrate

---

It was later that night that her recent engagement to Stephen finally set in. She was preparing to take a shower and for the first time in years she had to actually take ring off before getting in. Looking down at the small gold band with the diamond and sapphire stones she began to cry. It seemed like only seconds before Stephen was knocking on the door, asking her is she was fine. Not even bothering to put her robe on she opened up the door long enough for him to slip inside, closing it behind him.

"What's wrong Babe?" He gently pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. "Did something happen? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm fine." Pulling back gently she shook her head. "It's just starting to set in that's all."

"What?" Looking down he noticed the ring in her hand. "Oh, the engagement?"

"Yeah." She smiled nervously.

Finally noticing that she wasn't wearing any clothes he blushed and leaned against the door. "I'll wait outside."

Shaking her head she smiled and grabbed a hold of his hands. "No, stay." She then pulled him close, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Jack's here." He whispered.

"Lock the door then." Running her hands under his shirt she pulled it over his head before assaulting his mouth again.

He reached behind him and did just that before placing his hands on her hips. "Are you sure about this?" He ran his finger over the ring and rested his forehead against hers. "If it's too much,"

Before he could continue she cut him off with a kiss, "It's fine," kiss, "I'm just," kiss, "not used to," kiss, "having to wear," kiss, "a ring."

"Ah." This time he was the one to initiate the kiss and instead of being gentle he pushed her against the counter, gripping her hips tightly.

She reached down and unbuckled his belt. "Are you happy Stephen?"

Placing a kiss to her neck he pulled back and grabbed her hands, stopping their attack on his zipper. "Of course I'm happy Nat. Are you happy?"

Shaking her head she smiled. "Very." With that she continued ridding him of his pants and then his boxers.

Stumbling backwards they quickly made their way to the shower, pulling the curtain back Stephen gently pushed Nat inside before following her. "I love you." He placed a kiss to her neck and smiled. "Never forget that."

Kissing him back she pulled the shower curtain closed and smiled against his lips. "I love you too."

--

**reviews are always nice**


	10. Chapter 9

Title: All the Way Home  
Author: Britt  
Rating: ah. Its no longer PG kids. This chapter is M  
Summary: Yes, it was a Merry Christmas indeed.  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine and it sucks. I really wish they were. Especially Chris & Neal, but we won't get into that right now. :-D  
A/N: I have no idea what inspired me to write this. The title came from the song "Let It Snow", but the idea just popped into my head. So here it is.  
A/N2: Hope everyone has a happy holiday, whatever it is that you may celebrate

A/N3: So I'm not sure how many more chapters will be after this but I know that I will give you guys at least one, or I will try, but I'm not making any promises so don't kill me. Plus, if you guys want another chapter I may need someone to help me out with it since my Beta disappeared. anywyas... I will try and get the last chapter up by X-Mas, but like I said, no promises being made. Thanks for all the support. I'm glad you guys liked it.

--

The next morning Natalie awoke to the feeling of the bed moving back and forth. Cracking open an eye she looked up and saw Jack standing at the foot of the bed gently pushing on it. Smiling, she sat up slowly and gently shook Stephen.

"Go away." Came the mumbled voice, his face buried in his pillow.

"Come on Dad, it's Christmas morning." Grabbing his dad's foot Jack pulled on it gently. "Please."

"What are you? Four? Go back to bed," turning to look at the clock he groaned, "it's only six-thirty."

"Come on Stephen." Bending down she pressed a kiss to his neck. "Time to get up."

"Fine." Groaning again he finally sat up, wrapping his arm around Nat. "Go downstairs, we'll be there in a minute." With that Jack smiled and took off down the stairs. Turning to Nat, Stephen smiled as he pushed her onto her back gently. "Merry Christmas." He mumbled, placing a kiss to her lips.

"Merry Christmas to you too." She kissed him back as she ran her hands through his hair, pulling him closer.

"We should've locked the door last night." Moving down he placed a kiss to her neck, his hands tugging at the hem of her shirt.

Laughing she ran her hands down his bare chest and let them come to rest on his hips. "When's he going to his mom's?"

He ran his hands over her stomach before letting them move to her back, hugging her close. "Noon." Placing a kiss to her lips he pulled back, making sure to pull her with him.

"Good." Crawling out of his arms she slid out of bed, grabbing her robe from the chair by the door she wrapped it around her gently and smiled. "We can have the whole afternoon to ourselves."

Groaning he got up and pulled her to him, his hands tangling in her hair. "What about the team?"

"We don't have to be at Frank's until 3, that enough time for you Doctor Connor? Or should we wait until tonight?" She grinned at the look on his face and gently nibbled at his ear.

"You are a cruel woman Doctor Durant." Pushing her out of his arms he grabbed his robe and put it on, placing his hands on her hips when he was done. "Let's go downstairs, we'll finish this," he bit her neck gently before placing a kiss on-top of it, "later."

--

**reviews please**


End file.
